New
by shut your cake hole
Summary: Azera was in a terrible car crash, when her and her family move to Forks for a fresh start a certain wolf takes an interest in her. Will she grow to trust him or stay away like she normally does? My first fanfic, sorry if it isn't very good.


The sun, now hidden behind dark rain clouds. The road is surrounded by dense forest. The outside air is damp and cold. Everything is new to me. All of my surroundings have never before been seen by my eyes. I like it. People say that change is good although after recent events I would have to disagree. This change however is good. It's new. I don't know anyone here, and that's a good thing.

My name is Azera Belladonna. My Russian mother convinced my all American father to name me something to do with Russia, too be honest, I think my name sounds more Greek than Russian.

I've lived my whole life in Austin, Texas. Until something happened that made my family pack up and move to rainy Forks, Washington. Where everyone knows everyone's business and the weather is shit.

I'm thinking I should explain a bit, when I was 14 my family and I were in a car crash where the guy who crashed into us was drunk and didn't have a license. It was my birthday so I got to sit in the front seat next to my dad. No one died, my parents and older brother walked away with a few broken bones and scratches, the drunk broke his neck and was bruised while I got my entire left arm from my wrist to my shoulder pinned to the seat with a hunk of scrap metal that had come flying off of our car. When help arrived I had already lost feeling in my arm and there was no way to save it, so the arm came off. The guy who crashed in to us has a rich uncle who had heard about my armless situation and as an apology he paid for me to have a new type of surgery, never before been tested. Long story short I now have a left arm again, only it's made out Titanium metal, stretching from my fingertips, along some of my left ribs, half way up my neck and wrapping around my left upper back. Let me tell you, it's not as clean-cut as it might sound. I was awake throughout the process so the surgeons could locate my nerves. My arm is now just a bunch of wires and what not hidden underneath solid metal.

The reason we left Texas was because I was being bullied. I was no longer normal like everyone else. People who were once my friends turned against me, so we left.

According to my father, we live next to the Chief of police Mr. Swan and his daughter Isabella.

"Azera, Axel, could you please go down to the store and pick something up for dinner? no one is really in the mood to cook anything" my mother yelled from downstairs. We had just got to our new house and she wants us to leave already? I thought that usually happens when the teenagers are 18.

"Mum, we have no idea where anything is" my brother replied

"Well you're going to have to figure it out eventually so why not start now?"

"Whatever, I'll drive us, it looks like it's going to rain" Axel said to me, his shaggy brown hair flopping around his face when he moved his head. Axel is 18, two years older than me and loves to rub in that he can drive and I can't, not that I want to.

We piled into the black family car Axel named Ramsey, him in the drivers side and me in the backseat.

"You know, I understand why you don't want to sit in the front seat but you're 16 years old, sitting in the back makes you seem six." Axel said, turning back to look at me before turning back to the road in front of him.

"Good, I wish I was six, then I could fart in public and no one would bat an eye"I replied

"Being 16 hasn't stopped you"

"I'll fart on you if you continue talking"

" Alright, I forgot my gas mask so I'll let you win this round. Which direction do you think we should go?"

"How about forward" I said

"Wow, aren't you a comedian. You know what I mean, left or right?"

"How about right, the right side always seems to be the best, at least in my case." I replied, looking at the hunk of metal that is a part of me.

"Azera, if we get lost it's totally your fault"

We continued our drive in silence, Axel was probably thinking about whether or not the chiefs daughter was single. Surrounding the car on both sides was trees, trees everywhere. I swear to christo that if there is no dodgy business going on in those woods I'll go skinny dipping. I'm not actually allowed to go swimming because of Barry. That's what I named my arm, Barry. While he is water resistant we don't want to push our luck. Besides, swim wear doesn't exactly look attractive on me anymore. Nothing does.

I looked out the front window and saw lights in the distance. "Hey Axe look, up ahead"

"Well would you look at that, we've only been driving for half and hour." Axel replied.

"We found it didn't we?"

"Yeah but I wouldn't be surprised if we were on the local reservation."

"Well a store is a store so stop complaining."

As we got closer and closer we could see a flashing neon sign reading 'La Push General Store'.

"well, Toto, we aren't in Forks anymore." Axel said

"If I'm Toto, that makes you Dorothy." I pointed out

"Hey, I would look fantastic in a dress" Axel joked while walking into the store. A teenage girl with a bored look on her face sat behind the counter, I'm guessing not many people come in here. Axel and I walked over to the frozen section which was really just a few coolers full of ice.

"What kind of pizza do you want, meat or cheese?" Axel asked.

"Wow, what a selection. The box doesn't even say what kind of meat is on the meat pizza" I replied, just as a group of 4 clones walked in through the front door.

"Jebus, is there something in the water? Holy crappykins they look like brown storm troopers" Axel said incredulously, just loud enough for me to hear. Suddenly, 2 of the clones turned to look at us, there's no way they were able to hear that, right?

Looking at them all face on I can notice small differences between facial features. Other than that they all look like siblings, same short brown hair, same tan skin, same bulky muscles which I hate to admit are quite attractive, especially since none of the strange men are wearing shirts, so much for no shirt no shoes no service. They all even have the same brown eyes. Except, there is a difference, one of the boys eyes are full of admiration and longing.

"Dude, that guy is totally staring at you" Axel said, a sly smirk crossing his face.

"Cheese"

"What?"

"We should get the cheese pizza then get the hell out of here, it's kind of making me uncomfortable"

Instantly Axel became concerned, Axel has always been very protective of me, especially since the accident.

We quickly walked up to the counter and handed the pizza to the check out chick who was so obviously checking out the wanna be wrestlers. Get it? Checking out? Because shes a check out chick? I'll stop now. I glanced over at the strange men and noticed that they were laughing at the now blushing brown eyed beauty who is still staring at me. I began to feel self conscious and pulled my sleeves down to completely cover my arms. Axel took that as a sign to become the protective older brother and stood in front of me while he paid for our dinner. While Axe can be a complete ass butt sometimes, he really is the best brother I could ever ask for.

"Azera, when we walk past them I want you to stay behind me ok?" we've been in a situation like this before, back in Texas Axel and I were walking home when a bunch of guys from our high school ambushed us, they beat up my brother even though I was their target. No matter what they did to him he refused to let them get to me. After that we decided to leave.

"Ok" I stood close to Axel as he headed towards the only exit. Just as we reached the door we heard a voice behind us

"Hi, you guys must be new here"

Slowly we turned around to find out who was talking to us.

"I'm Quill and this is Paul, Jared and Embry, what are your names?" The one named Quill asked. So the one that goes by Embry is the one who won't stop looking at me.

"I'm Axel and this is my little sister Azera" Axel said while slyly standing a bit a head of me.

"So how old are you guys?"

"I'm 18 and my sister is too young for you, now if you'll excuse us we have to be getting back to our parents. It was nice meeting you" Axel said defensively. I chanced a glance at Embry and saw a look of hurt flash through his eyes. Like someone he cared about just left him.

"I'm 16. And it was nice to meet you" I said, turning around to follow Axel out to Ramsey.

"You too, I've got the feeling we will be seeing a lot more of each other" Quill said.

"Not if I can help it" Axel mumbled

I looked back at Embry as we entered the car and saw a large goofy smile on his face. He sure can change moods quickly.

"Azera, if they start hassling you and you don't like it then promise you'll tell me. I don't want a repeat of Texas and I would hate to see you get hurt so promise me. Please Aze"

"Geez Axe, in the words of Dean Winchester, no chick flick moments."

"Just promise me."

"Ok fine, I promise."

"Good, thank you. Jerk"

"Bitch."

We spent the rest of the car ride home debating on whose fault it was that we got lost. We came to the conclusion that it was in fact the fault of Obama. Thanks Obama.

The cheese pizza was disgusting by the way, I'm pretty sure it wasn't cheese.


End file.
